Matt Greene
| birth_place = Grand Ledge, Michigan | draft = 44th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2005 }} Matt Greene (born on May 13, 1983) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman and alternate captain who currently plays for the Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League. Playing Career Edmonton Oilers Matt was drafted in the 2nd round (44th overall) by the Edmonton Oilers in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft. Prior to his professional career, Matt played for three seasons with the University of North Dakota Fighting Sioux. In 2004–05, he captained the Sioux to the NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship game, losing to the University of Denver Pioneers 4–1. Due to his talent, Matt was encouraged to leave college hockey after only three seasons to start a professional career. After a successful training camp with the Oilers prior to the 2005–06 season, he signed a pro contract with Edmonton and was assigned to their AHL farm team in Des Moines, the Iowa Stars. On December 30, 2005, Matt made his NHL debut with the Edmonton Oilers versus the Nashville Predators and scored his first NHL point on January 25, 2006 in Anaheim, assisting on an Ales Hemsky goal. Wearing sweater number 32 for the first 13 games of his NHL career, Matt changed to sweater number 2 on February 2, 2006 when the Oilers faced off against the Columbus Blue Jackets. Matt was part of the Edmonton Oiler team that made a run to the Stanley Cup Finals. However, the Oilers lost in game 7 of the finals to the Carolina Hurricanes. Greene had 0 goals and 1 assist in the 2006 Playoffs. On December 15, 2006, Matt scored his first NHL goal on December 15, 2006 against Minnesota Wild netminder Manny Fernandez. The goal was scored in the third period of the game, bringing the score to 1–1. The Oilers would eventually score 2 more goals, winning 3–1. Local Edmonton broadcaster Gene Principe awarded Matt the game puck during an interview session following the game. He also received the second star of the game due to his effort. Los Angeles Kings Matt and his Edmonton Oiler teammate Jarret Stoll were traded to the Los Angeles Kings on June 29, 2008, in exchange for Kings defenseman Lubomir Visnovsky. On October 8, 2008, Matt was named as an alternate captain of the Kings. Nine days later on October 17, 2008, he signed a five-year contract with the Kings. In the 2012 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Matt and the Kings won the Stanley Cup by beating the New Jersey Devils in 6 games. He scored the final goal of the finals in the Kings' 6-1 Game 6 triumph. Career Statistics International Statistics International Play Matt has played for the United States in the: *2007 World Championships *2008 World Championships *2010 World Championships Category:1983 births Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:North Dakota Fighting Sioux men's ice hockey players Category:Iowa Stars players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:University of North Dakota men's ice hockey players